The purpose of the proposed work is to gain further understanding of the relation of the pentose phosphate pathway to the general metabolism and physiology of neural tissue, and deeper insight to certain pathological conditions in which this route of metabolism may exert a key role. Present investigations are aimed at exploring mechanisms underlying changes in enzymes of the pentose phosphate pathway in specific regions of the developing central nervous system. Particular attention will be directed at studying the effect of various humoral and nutritional factors on the developing spinal cord, spinal ganglia, and cerebellum.